The Source's Queen
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: What if The Source had a Queen before he died the first time in 02? What if she was the aunt to Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige? What if she was half demon? Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed Rating is MA to be safe.
1. AN

What if The Source had a Queen before he died the first time in 02? What if she was the aunt to Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige? What if she was half demon? This is a prequel and the sequel to it will start in first season called The Source's Heiress.


	2. Chapter 1

August 10th 1980

Artemis Halliwell was walking in the park, when she bumped into a man. Only she could see through his glamour. ''The Source topside. What do you want?'' she dared to ask him.

The Source's name is Axel and Axel was looking for his mate when he literally bumped into her. ''You my mate.'' ''You are out of your ever-loving mind.'' Artemis told him. ''Why do you think you want to give in to your demon side?'' ''How do you kn- no I don't. I have no idea of what you're talking about.'' Artemis said lying. But it was no use. She felt the pull when she had first seen him and has always wanted to give in to her demonic nature. And so, the Source took her to the underworld to have a week to prepare for their upcoming wedding.

* * *

August 17th 1980

The Source married Artemis Halliwell in a dark wedding and consummated their marriage on their wedding night in their palace. And with that Axel's seed took place in his mate and a Halliwell at that. The news of The Source's marriage and heir reached all across the underworld and then was known to the elders. No one knew it was Patty's daughter Artemis who was the wife to the Source and Queen of the Underworld. And they wouldn't until it was too late for her.

* * *

June 30th 1981

Artemis was screaming her head while giving birth to her husband Axel's heirs. The first twin came out and it was a boy that The Source named Hades. I kid you not. And then finally the other twin was born. A little girl and the apple of her daddy's eye. She was named Belladonna as she was going to be quite poisonous to her enemies and enemies of her father. The Seer seen that her mate was Drake de Mon a Mercury Demon who would have to prove himself worthy of being the mate to Artemis and Axel's little girl. But that's years from now and Axel enjoys spoiling his son and daughter.


	3. AN 2

I am writing this story as realistically The Source should've had a mate and kids as he's a male. and he ain't no monk he's the Source of all Evil so what the heck? Why didn't he have a mate and an heir? it could have saved Cole from being possessed.


	4. Chapter 2

August 17th 1981

Artemis POV

It's been a year since I married my mate aka The Source of All Evil. And almost two months since the birth of Hades and Belladonna. Oh, the twins are so wonderful and so powerful. Two years ago, I still would be denying my demon side but now, I am accepting it. My father was half darklighter half siren. The siren blood ran strongly in my veins. Stronger than the witch or darklighter blood. I have power over fire thanks to the siren side. I never got to meet my father as mother vanquished him.

* * *

Later that night

I undress and leave nothing to the imagination as I wait for Axel. He comes in and when he sees me closes the door, disrobes and makes love to me. I have taken a potion to increase the chance of pregnancy. I can't wait to be a mother again.

* * *

Axel POV

How I love making love to my mate. Good may think we can't love but that isn't true. We only spread that rumor so they wouldn't think us weak. We used to not hide it but witches would vanquish our mates so we made ourselves seem as if we didn't care. We hardened our hearts and made it seem as losing mates didn't bother us when it did. Artemis is my mate. In both of her lives. She was vanquished by her own family in her previous life and I made myself seem nonchalant when I was dying inside. When I heard she was reborn, I waited until she turned 20 to claim her again.

* * *

August 20th 1981

Axel POV

My reign was now absolute and favored by every demon. And I now have an heir if I'm ever vanquished, he will take over. I smirk as I think about my son taking the throne one day. I summon The Oracle as she has business to attend to. What I'm a male and she was my lover before I found my mate. I strip both of us and make rough and sweaty love to Cassandra. I want to see her grow round with my child. Even though they wouldn't be able to take the throne I still want many children with my Oracle. Not knowing my mate was there and would steal the Oracle's child.

* * *

Artemis POV

I had done a spell to see if I was pregnant and if so how far along I was. I was a month along and I hadn't known until the spell. I cast a spell on the Oracle and she was a month along as well. I hypnotized her and we both said the spell. ''Let the little children come to me, for the kingdom belongs to such as these. Give me strength, and give me might, to steal child in still of night. Darkest forces, let it be, hear my plea, bring life to me.'' we chanted. Her child was in me and apparently the spell didn't work for her as I now carried both children. I made her give kids to anyone else but my husband by spell. Any child of my husband's would come straight to my womb and know me as mother.


	5. Chapter 3

October 11th 1981

The Underworld, Source's Lair

Axel POV

I hear that Cassandra is pregnant with her mate's child. I get so mad that it's not mine that I won't sleep with her until she gives birth to the babe that belongs to that Darklighter.

I go to my mate and make love to her as a way to vent.

My mate Artemis may be the love of my life, but I can have mistresses if I wish.

* * *

Artemis POV

''I'm pregnant my mate.'' I tell Axel.

''That is excellent news.''

''The Seer says that they'll be powerful and that they are two boys and one girl.''

''You have given me the most wonderful gift.''

The two boys had been the Oracle's and I would blood adopt them before Axel would come in after I would be cleaned.

The boys when they are born shall be named Damon and the other, Balor.

I shall name our daughter Mira.

I smirk as I know that woman will never have my mate's children.

Even if she gets pregnant by Axel, I will steal every babe and she'll never remember it.

She will only get pregnant by her mate and her other lovers. Never Axel.

As I think that I smirk as I am told by the Seer that he will tire of her and be faithful to me.

* * *

October 15th 1981

Axel (The Source) POV

I am very grateful that I will have three sons now.

And another daughter who will be my little girl. My little Mira.

The whitelighters and the witches may try to vanquish me and my son they know of but they won't be able to. I have done protection wards for me and my family.

* * *

Artemis (Queen of the Underworld) POV

Oh, how it makes me happy that The Seer is on my side instead of Axel's.

She will always help me with stealing The Oracle's babies with Axel. Axel will regret cheating on me.

I could understand when I was dead and yet to be reborn but when we are married, oh he is in big trouble. Axel will wish he had never been born.


	6. Chapter 4

April 2nd 1982

Artemis POV

I scream as I push the babes out of my body. As the Seer said two boys and a girl.

I use the blood adoption potion on the boys and now they have my blood and looks. Damon and Balor are never going to be The Oracle's children again.

Mira is so beautiful. She looks exactly like me and Balor looks exactly like his father minus half a face.

Damon is a mixture of us. His black hair (she has her past memories and The Source had black hair) my blue-green eyes and my heart shaped face.

(A/N Artemis is blonde, has blue-green eyes, heart shaped face, plump lips and a curvaceous body)

* * *

Axel (The Source) POV

I rush into the room and see my children. My boys and little girl.

I pick up Mira and hold her feeling that fatherly protection.

No one shall hurt my little girls as my boys I shall train and Artemis shall train the girls.

I will tell my sons to protect their sisters as many will try and either kill them or try to use them against me.

Hey extra protection for my little girls.

* * *

The Seer POV

I had seen what would have happened if I hadn't met my mate and told The Source his had been reborn.

I do not want that to happen as I am content with my mate and our future children.

Yes, I am pregnant with my own child and happy.

* * *

The Oracle POV

I am quickly losing favor with The Source. I need to get pregnant by him and give him sons.

I have given birth to my mate and husband's heirs so now I have to give Axel heirs that will take the throne.

I visit him and make love to him. I know he has made love to Artemis and gotten her pregnant.

I then see that I have gotten pregnant by The Source.

* * *

Artemis POV

I hear from The Seer that The Oracle and I are pregnant.

I steal The Oracle's babes from her and wipe her memories from the vision she was ever pregnant by Axel.

If this doesn't stop soon, I'll take a lover. But I trust The Seer's judgement and visions.

Please let the vision be right.

* * *

Axel POV

I call the Seer to me to see if my mate or lover is pregnant.

''Your mate is pregnant my liege.''

''What about my lover The Oracle?''

''She is indeed pregnant but by another lover not you my liege.''

I get mad at the news that Cassandra is pregnant by someone else and not I.

I thank Lillian (The Seer) for the information and go to my wife.

''You are pregnant my love?''

''Lillian had just told me the news and I didn't know how to tell you.''

''You make me so happy my mate.'' Axel told me.

''As you make me happy my mate.''

* * *

Cassandra POV

I am pregnant. But not by Axel but by another of my lovers.

I scream out my frustrations and the stress of not giving Axel a child.

Oh, how I wish I would get pregnant by the Source himself.


	7. Chapter 5

May 10th 1982

Queen of the Underworld's lair

Artemis POV

I am secure in knowing The Oracle has lost favor again and quickly my mate's love.

* * *

May 15th 1982

I smirk as these are the last that will be Cassandra and Axel's children as Lillian has told me that Axel has forsaken Cassandra.

I am so happy that I make love to Axel five times.

As if she ever had a chance in giving my husband his heirs as these sons will know me as mother.

I am going to have three boys and two girls.

The boys will be mine when we give them the blood adoption potion and never will know Cassandra as their mother.

* * *

Axel POV

I thank Lillian for the news of my children's gender as Lillian has told me my mate and wife is having three boys and two girls.

I hear my wife discussing names with Lillian.

''I was thinking of Vesta for one of the girls and for the other I was thinking Alexandra.''

''Those are excellent names my Queen. What about your sons?''

''Well I was thinking of naming the first one Arcturus, the middle one Samuel and the baby of the bunch Gregory.''

''Excellent names my love.''

''Oh, Axel I didn't hear you come in.''

''I didn't want to disturb you while you are supposed to be resting.''

''My love it was only a cold.''

''This time but good wants to vanquish you. I just want you to be prepared and well rested.''

''Oh, my love they would die before taking me from your side again.''

The Source always worried over his Queen. As many good witches signed up to vanquish her and take her from his side again.

'Never again' The Source thought as he remembered that day too well.

_Flashback starts_

''_Axel my love __stop_ _worrying so much. My family doesn't know and good_ _only knows you have found your mate not who she is.'' _

''_Hestia my love I can't help but worry as you_ _were almost vanquished yesterday.''_

_And before Hestia could try to placate me, her family had appeared._

''_Mom, sisters what are you doing here?''_

''_Looking for you and we find you shacking up with a demon and The Source of All Evil at that.''_

''_Mom I can explain-''_

''_No need. You're the Source's mate,_ _aren't you?''_

''_Yes, I am. I love him mom. And-''_

''_Don't say anything else.''_

_And with that, Hestia's mom vanquished her with a potion. And I thought I would never see her again._

_Flashback ends _

I come out of that memory only to see Hestia now Artemis in front of me trying to comfort me. She probably had asked Lillian what was wrong.

I don't want to put stress on her as she's pregnant with our children and don't want to cause her to lose them.

* * *

Artemis POV

I sigh as Axel leaves to protect me from stress he may bring upon me.

Oh, I love Axel more than anything in the world. I would do almost anything for him. Hey I draw the line at familial murder.

Even though I despise my mother I will not harm my nieces unless they harm their cousins first. Then and only then will I kill them.

Hey I'm a mother dragon when it comes to my kids.


	8. Chapter 6

August 20th 1982

Queen Artemis of the Underworld POV

Being four months pregnant with my youngest and last as Lillian has told me that I would be infertile after this and they would be the most cherished. Even the eldest would protect them and never feel jealous.

Little Vesta and Alexandra will be so protected and Arcturus, Samuel, and Gregory will help protect them.

Little Vesta's mate is Zankou and Axel has let him out and told him the news. Alexandra's is Balthazar. And Mira's is Brendan's mate (warlocks go good episode).

While Arcturus' mate is a mermaid who has want to yearn for love. Samuel's is Lillian's newborn daughter and Gregory's is Bianca (Bianca going to be named after an aunt).

While their older brother's Hades' mate is a female dragon warlock baby named Kara. Damon's mate is a male warlock named Baron and Balor's mate is a female darklighter named Persephone.

* * *

October 1st 1982

Axel (Source of All Evil) POV

Oh, how I love my mate and will never cheat on her again. She has given me the children she promised me when she was Hestia. Oh, how I remember the day when I first met her.

_Flashback begins_

_October 31__st_ _1691_

_Salem, Massachusetts_

_I am walking down a cobble street in the middle of the day. I see the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. White blonde hair, blue green eyes with the almond shape, heart shaped face, plump kissable lips, pale skin, and a curvaceous body._

_I walk up to her and introduce myself. ''My name's Axel may I know yours?''_

_She looked up at me and even though she knew who I was as I can see the recognition in her eyes she replied ''Hestia and it's nice to meet you Axel.''_

''_You know who I am?''_

''_My mother is Charlotte Warren and even though she has no magic she was born from a witch and my father was a hybrid. He was a darklighter_ _and siren hybrid.''_

''_Nice combo. I assume you never knew your father.''_

''_I knew him for three years but my mother found out what he was and vanquished him right in front of me.''_

''_That must have been a horrible sight. Watching your father die by your mother's hand.''_

''_It was and there isn't one day that I wish that my father was still here.''_

_We ended up talking until it was almost dark out._

''_I have to go but I would love to see you again Axel.''_

''_And I would love to see you again as well. Be safe in returning home.''_

_Flashback ends_

That day is one of the most special days to me as I met my mate that day. Yes, Charlotte Warren had more than one daughter, she had four. Melinda, Diana, Willow, and Hestia.

Yes, Hestia had been the baby of the family and they still murdered her. All because she was my mate.

At the least Charlotte is the guilty one. Melinda, Diana, and Willow knew not what their mother was going to do that day.

That is the only reason I let them live. Yeah, I killed Charlotte but she killed my mate. Eye for an eye and life for a life.

* * *

December 20th 1982

Lillian (The Seer) POV

I watch as my Queen pushes and I see the first head crown. Another push and the heads out and another push the shoulders are out then the final push and he is all the way out. I give little Arcturus to the Queen.

She gives him the blood adoption potion and then he has her white blonde hair.

The midwife has delivered all the babies by the time the potion is given to Arcturus and I vanquish her so she will not say anything.

I give Samuel then Gregory to her and she feeds them the blood adoption potion.

Samuel becomes a male version of Artemis and Gregory has little changes but still looks like a mini version of the Source.

Vesta looks like a combination of her parents with her father's black hair, her mother's almond shaped blue green eyes, her dad' s nose her mom's lips, and her mom's tan skin and curvaceous body.

Alexandra is a carbon copy of her mother and will grow to be a powerful Queen. I don't know why she becomes Queen I just see that she will. Her siblings are still alive in the future so it can't be that they died.

Oh, this is giving me a headache.


	9. Chapter 7

January 20th 1983

Underworld, Queen Artemis' Lair

Queen Artemis POV

Lillian has told us about the vision she's had so Fate must be telling us that Alexandra is meant to be Queen and her mate, the Sorce of All Evil.

We prepare the others for Alexandra taking the throne and tell them Fate has deemed it so otherwise Hades would've been seen as Source of All Evil.

They are all fine with it as they won't have to rule the Underworld and make big decisions as even though they are two (Hades and Belladonna), one (Damon, Balor, and Mira), or even a month old (Arcturus, Samuel, Gregory, Alexandra, and Vesta) they understand and do not wish for the throne.

So, it is known throughout the Underworld that Fate has favored Alexandra as the next ruler of the Underworld.

I nurse Alexandra and her siblings as they still need their mother's milk.

* * *

Source of All Evil (Axel) POV

To know Fate has favored my little gem, Alexandra and her mate, Balthazar as the next rulers of the Underworld and Evil in itself, why I am a proud father.

Son or daughter, I care not who sits on the throne as long as they are of my blood and not someone else.

When Zankou heard of this, he wondered why I was okay with this and I told him that not only is she my gem but that if we tried to put any other of our children on the throne, there would be an uprising unless Alexandra was on the throne.

And so, Alexandra will be Queen of All Evil and her husband, the new Source.

* * *

Lillian (The Seer) POV

As Alexandra will be Queen, I shall be there to advise her as the best advisor I can be.

I see her as a daughter of my own and I do not wish to see her fall as Good would try and vanquish her many times but will never succeed unless I am not by her side.

Alexandra will reign for a long time I can see it and her mate will protect her as he is one of the most feared demons.

As the advisor to the current Source and the one before him, I will lead her to greatness.

The Charmed Ones hold no candle to her power as not only is she the Source's child but she is the child of a witch who has half siren/half darklighter heritage.

She is the child of Prophecy that was foretold hundreds of years ago.

''And so, it shall be that a girl who is born to the Source and a half demon daughter from the Warren line shall become Queen of the Underworld with her half human/ half demon mate.''

Alexandra has been Seen before now and she is the future ruler of the Underworld.


	10. Chapter 8

September 13th 1983

Queen's Lair, Underworld

Queen Artemis POV

Oh, how I wish Axel would quit being so overprotective. It's hard being a Queen when your King always looks for poison or any weapons someone may hold.

Yes, yes, I know Good wants to vanquish me but I doubt a darklighter is going to help them.

They would likely vanquish each other before agreeing to help each other as darklighters are loyal to the Source not a witch or whitelighter.

I am spending time with my children when all of a sudden, I hear fighting and I tell them to hide.

They hide and then I see my mother, Penny Halliwell mother to Patricia Halliwell as she stopped being my mother the day she vanquished my father.

''Mother. What are you doing here?'' I ask.

''What are you doing here? I came to vanquish the Source's Queen.'' Penny says.

''You will try.'' I say as I get ready to fight Penny.

She soon realizes who I am and tries to start an incantation but I throw a fireball at her so she can't finish.

''Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda… Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell Witches, stand strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space.'' Penny incantates and the last thing I know is feeling the fire, then nothing.

* * *

Axel (The Source) POV

''Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda… Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell Witches, stand strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space.'' I hear Penny Halliwell incantate and then I see my beloved Queen vanquished and I vow to end the lives of the precious Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's lives and no Halliwell line except from my beloved Queen.

I will take everyone Penny loves dear from her for taking my Queen from me and only then shall I vanquish her.

I spread the news and soon everyone is willing to end the Warren line for killing the mother of the future Queen.

Soon the children come out of hiding, crying. Hades, Belladonna, Mira, Damon, Balor, Vesta, Alexandra, Arcturus, Samuel, and Gregory are grieving for their mother and they're scared.

Seeing their mother vanquished is traumatizing and will lead them to have nightmares. Once again, I curse Penny Halliwell.

My poor, poor princes and princesses. You shouldn't have had to witness your mother's death.

When I see her, I will kill her and no one shall stop me from getting my revenge.

I hear crying and go and see where it comes from and realize why Artemis never moved, she had been protecting our miracle baby, a son that I name Phobos and promise to tell him of his mother, his brave mother who died for him.


End file.
